Shadow
"I am the darkness born from the light. I am the shade blessed by God Himself. I am the Dark Crusader. I am the Light in Black. I am Shadow!" Shadow was a FluidAnims RHG created by Shadowkirby. He is a purple stick figure with a demon like appearance with horns, black eyes with white pupils, and a black jacket. He was in the leader of the clan Eternity and later transferred to Stickpage. Background In the year 2016 on Planet Styx, Dante Alighieri was a former weapon engineer and a Third World War veteran who is ready to marry the love of his life, Beatrice Portinari. When God made an ancient document called the Great Bond, it has ceased all violence and wars so people can live together in prosperity. One day a demonic warmonger, Malacor, came from the depths of Hell and ripped the bond to pieces, which caused people to fight each other, and starting nuclear wars that nearly destroy the world; this event was called the Bloody Apocalypse. With the gift from Lucifer, he has unleashed a powerful curse upon Heaven and Styx. This has limited God's powers to deactivate the curse and, if not dispelled, all existence will end in exactly 3 years. With the Lord's restricted abilities, the world is now vulnerable to Malacor's invasion, unleashing demon armies all across the lands, laying waste to anything that comes across them. Two years went by and when everyone thought that all hope is lost as the last year draws close, Dante was visited by one of the elemental spirits of the Spirit Council named Shadow. The spirit asked him to go on a journey to stop Malacor from summoning Lucifer into the world, break the curse and save the world. He was first reluctant, but Shadow tells him that Beatrice is still alive somewhere on this shattered world, and if he wants to see her again, he has to help Shadow. Dante then agrees and was permanently transformed via dark magic. Because of his new form, he now adopts the name "Shadow", and ventures off to save Beatrice and save Styx, with the help of new friends, Mite Nakal, Bridgett Nevada, and a cyborg he called “Spark.” Five years later after Malacor's defeat and the world was saved, he moved from his home country, Darundus, to the Grand Capital of Fluidia, Adobon, where he will start training in RHG stadiums to unlock his full potential. Whatever Lucifer's sending to get him, he will be ready. Weapons/Abilities Cross of Beatrice An ancient cross Beatrice gave him during his journey to defeat Malacor. For demon-hunting purposes, it can eliminate demonic creatures and unholy magic by the holy light. It can also blind non-demon opponents for 10 seconds. Calm Night A sword made of pure darkness meant to cut through things like normal sword, but unlike other sword, this can also cut through only the basic elements. The blade is not magnetic and not made of metal, but it has the same characteristics as a normal blade. When his old sword evolved, it took a weak and feeble form of the sword, so Sigma came and modified the sword, making it stronger and lighter. Darkness Manipulation He can control the shadowy element for the purposes of good instead of evil. With his shadow powers, he can control the shades of darkness, he also has other abilities relate to it. Shadow-Ball Conjure a big ball of darkness to deals an average amount of damage. Absolution Mode Shadow's ultimate light transformation via cross. He becomes engulfed in the light and his appearance has changed into a more Angelic look. In this form, he is far more powerful than he ever was in the past; he earned spectral angel wings, his sword becomes a sword of light, he heals a lot faster, his light powers has increased tenfolds and is almost indestructible! The major problem is that he can only be in this form for a very brief period and once it wears out, he'll be out of energy to fight, rendering him completely vulnerable. Eva A named magnum pistol he received during WW3 when one of his comrades died in combat. He keeps it as a memento for what his friend has sacrificed to win the war. At times, he uses it for long-range. Pulse Grenades A steel cased sphere-shaped grenade with a button that activates when pushed, it can stuns enemies within a 16-yard radius by 30,000 volts of red electricity then explodes by 3 pounds of TNT packed inside. Personality He is a calm and generous guy who is always follows his religion. He gets serious when it comes to fighting since he's an experienced soldier back in the day. Shadow is a merciful crusader who spares the lives of the innocent and the pure-hearted, but at times when he's merciless to those who are wicked, evil, or just cold-hearted murderers. He also shows hatred towards demons since they're the main cause that the world was nearly destroyed, but the number one reason why he hates demons is that they once kidnapped his devoted girlfriend, Beatrice, as hostage and an experiment for their twisted practices. Battles Vs Genzo Vs DeVonic Vs Kayo Tie Vs Zero Vs Zalgo Vs Kursura }} Trivia * According to the Hall of Champions for most wins, Shadow is in 3rd place behind Benjamin. Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?33657-Shadow